lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dragon Balls and wishes (RP)
As the [[Lookout RP Universe|'Lookout RP Universe']] is merely the Dragon Ball universe in the future, there are multiple sets of Dragon Balls - magic orbs that summon an eternal dragon to grant a number of wishes. Several sets existed or were created over time, including the original Earth, Black Star, and Namekian sets. Users can not have their own set of Dragon Balls without talking to an admin about how/why they need needed and would be useful in RP (which is rare). Every wish must be recorded here. In order to use Dragon Balls, you must have admin permission. As of Lookout III, most sets are lost, destroyed, or defunct. Official wiki RP restrictions: * A set of DBs can't grant wishes that have a chain-revival effect (like wishing that everyone who dies an unnecessary death is auto revived) * DBs can not have the ability to be used in less than a period of 1 year apart (must wait at least a year between uses) * DBs can only grant 7 or less wishes ---- *'Supreme Dragon Balls -> Neo Dragon Balls' **'Homeworld' = Planet Earth **'# of wishes' = 3 **'Restrictions/other' = Can't revive for natural cause deaths / Reincarnation of the Earth Dragon Balls / Only can be used once a year / Separate across the Milky Way galaxy after usage / Person can only be revived 2 times **'Wishes' = MANY unaccounted/unrecorded (before 1100) ***Revival of Kuro and Flandre (10/1100) ***Minor restoration after the Herulean War / Revival of those who died of unnatural deaths (6/1101) ***Revival of Nazafarin Homaru (6/1105) ***Restoration of 7 Universes (1 universe a year) after the Jashin Saga (1105, 1106, 1107, 1108, 1109, 1110, 1111) ***Restoration of The Planet of the Gods, creation of a anti-enemy magical barrier around TPG, and the wish that no evil person can be born on TPG at all. (9/1125) ***That everyone in the universe other than the LCrew forgot about Chanther (9/1145) ***Revival of Zion X, Surplus of Senzu Beans, HBTC on Pluto by King Bano (4/1500) ***Due to damage, Dyum replaced the SDBs, renamed them Neo DBs, and made a new dragon named Nozomi. (7/1500) ---- *'Namekian Dragon Balls' **'Homeworld' = Planet Namek **'# of wishes' = 3 **'Restrictions/other' = Can only be summoned by a person who knows the Namekian language / Only can be used once a year / Separate across Planet Namek after usage **'Wishes' = MANY unaccounted/unrecorded (before 1100) ***Zero wished that he got a TARDIS and dimension traveling powers. ***Restoration of 5 Universes (1 a year) after the Jashin Saga (1106, 1107, 1108, 1109, 1110) ---- *'Dreadful Dragon Balls' **'Personal owner' = Nacule **'# of wishes' = 7 **'Restrictions/other' = Dragon has free will. User has to supply half the energy needed for the wish. **'Wishes =' Revived unnecessary deaths after every training session. Mostly unaccounted for ***Nacule wished that Dracule was capable of storing limitless energy ***Nacule wished that Dracule had different Elemental Breaths ***Nacule wished that Dracule could change its size at will (it was the size of a planet) ***Nacule wished that Dracule could offensively wield its magic ----''Note: These have been destroyed and have yet to be made again.'' *'Nikdian Dragon Balls' **'Personal owner' = Nikad **'# of wishes' = 5 **'Restrictions/other' = Can only be summoned by a Nikdian, a member of the Nikdian army, or a member of the Royal Family. User has to supply 1/4th of the energy needed for the wish. Can only be used every 2 years. **'Wishes' = Can revive an unlimited amount of people at a time, can restore anything back to its original state, and many many others. ***Nikad wished back the 2.1Trillion people who died during the Nikdian Invasion. ***Nikad wished that all of the damage done to Nikdia was undone, and that everything was restored back to normal. Category:PolicyCategory:Lists Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II